


Oldest Trick in the Book

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens to Buffy on patrol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oldest Trick in the Book

Patrol had been pretty routine until she chased this one vamp who was giving her lip. Running was a little more awkward these days because she'd added weight and well frankly her boobs got in the way. She needed to go shopping for some sport bras. As they raced across an open field at the edge of one of the cemeteries, she tripped on something,

As she tried to get up she was overpowered by two thugs. She saw the vamp she'd been chasing getting paid by some brunette in Versace and Prada. She couldn't believe she fallen for the chase me I'm vulnerable trick. She'd used it herself before. The brunette waltzed over to Buffy and gave her the once over.

"So you're the Slayer. Don't look so powerful. Did becoming a mommy slow you down? I didn't even know Slayers could have kids. Of course its nice when you can get your ex-boyfriend and his cronies to do your work for you. How is the little one?"

"You stay away from him. Touch a hair on his head and you'll really see what Angel can do."

"Oh, it's not him we're interested in, it's you. Now we know it's possible, we intend to use you to breed an army of super strong children."

"We?"

"Why yes, you are now the prisoner of Wolfram and Hart."


End file.
